The way of a Life
by Angels-Choice
Summary: Its been one year since the desertion of the Opera house. Yet, somewhere in the ruins, someone still stirs...yes it is our beloved Erik duh... this is a good intense emotional phic! dont be sceptical just because its a EOW! as far as you know right now
1. Chapter 1

**The way of a Life**

**Chapter 1**

It had been one year to the day since Erik had saw Christine. Things were quite different now he had locked up the beautiful room he had built for her and her alone vowing no one should set foot in it but her. No one went into the great opera now and it had been let go he no longer needed to hide in the catacombs though he hardly felt a need to come up since he felt closest to his memories of the only girl he loved, today he could hardly live with himself as memories were running and repeating over and over again discussions, thoughts, and their exchanging of looks repeated. So in aims of escaping his tortured mind he took a walk as he often did but today was different he felt a need to walk through his opera. Through the stage and gala.

"What has happened? Where am I, who am I? Where am I going" said a young girl.

She was trembling of fear walking to and though the abandoned streets of Paris. Dust and soot covered her. Wondering till she came upon a huge building that looked as if it had been in a fire feeling a strange belonging to go there went to door as fast as her tired feeble legs would take her.

Sitting in front of the cellar door Erik could only debate with him self whether to pass though or go back to the darkness he called home. "What is the point, I should just go back and save myself from the pain, I plan to exert upon my soul" now angered by the never ending thoughts repeating through his mind he yelled at the top of his lungs uttering out a sound of despair no human could or ever will imagine. In hopes that the pain would leave, even as the echoes.

Lingering the girl stood in front of the door. She could only here a faint whisper behind the great doors of the building. She entered quickly not with out hesitation suddenly dropped to a dead halt. Silently stood in a trance. And walked slowly but steadily up a fleet of stairs to a door with the heading "BOX 5" she stopped again as she wiped back her wavy locks of golden blonde hair. And slowly out stretched her hand to the silver doorknob noticing the dirt that coved her porcelain skin and smeared across her face from her tears, and thee ash that lay upon the marble floors and walls.

Feeling weaker and weaker as if some one was some one was stealing her strength to stay conscious she went in. But not being able to summon any more strength she collapsed into a chair and leaving her conscience state.

Finally Erik made his decision he would go up, he told himself there was no more pain in the world that he hadn't already suffered nothing could hurt him now. Thinking why couldn't he inflict the pain others had put upon him even as a child, till now in his lowly state of being. He marched up to the cellar door and pushed it open with no effort at all walking with a quick pace. He soon found him self on the stage gazing in what he had made of his once beautiful opera. Suddenly he looked down at his feet and an assortment of papers under his feet. Kneeling down carefully picked up the papers gently dusting them off to reveal a title of "Don Jon triumphant" a very disturbing emotion came to his face and he clenched the remains of his opera in his fist's tightly and stood looking at his opera with new eyes and views, When some thing caught his eyes a beautiful young girl.

Lay sleeping… in his box, she trembled even in her sleep as if she was in a nightmare but the truth is that if she wasn't before, then she was now.

Finally opening her eyes, the girl realized she must have slept all night and all day for it was night again. Still to tired to move, she scanned the great gala searching for a memory or a clue to what had happened before she came here when a golden glare caught the very corner of her eye. Fright encompassed and filled her mind not daring to turn her head or even breath thinking the dark figure would soon leave but it was to late

Slowly and quietly the shadow directed his body to hers. She could smell death, and a sense of coldness filled the air. The man putt an ice cold hand on her shoulder and in a reverent tone he whispered to her ear "so you finally decided join me, have you." She sat motionless though she could feel her heart beating faster and faster as every second passed "I've been waiting for you to wake" a silence passed.

Finally drawing up courage she turned to see the man he wore a tailored black tuxedo with a great cape draped over him and a mask that covered most of his face he was tall, and well built his eyes caught hers with no hopes of escape. They gazed.

"Dose he know my thoughts?" "Who could this man be?"

Thinking to himself "well, well she must be lost, it wouldn't be proper to leave a beautiful young woman to herself in a place like this." "she Will come with me."

Still in a locked trance, she whispered, "who are you?"

He nonchalantly / simply said, "Why, have you not heard of me. I'm Erik, or better known as The Phantom of the Opera, oh yes and one of my favorites a monster." After that being said he slid him himself to lean comfortably along the box railing his eyes had become clouded, his gaze had almost turned to a glare "Now why don't you spill your secret and tell me your name." coming out of the trance she steadied her hand under her chin and bluntly said "I, I cant remember." Now angered by her answer Erik left his position and pulled her up by the arm pinned to the wall he yelled "Do Not play Coy with me, Why are you here!" he was now heavily breathing as he let her drop to the floor. She lay on the floor fearing to face him uttered with a tone of plea "Please! Sir I speak the truth, I merely wondered in here, please I'm so tired I fainted not more than five minutes of being here.

Sliding his hands along the side of his head, running his fingers through his thick black hair, he paced the box slowly. Finally he paused and turned to sit in the chair next to her. He placed his head in the palm of his hands and said "Well what shall we do now mademoiselle?" She quickly replied, "Please, monsieur I will leave immediately, I'm sorry for intrusion". Now he lifted his head "Leave?!?! No, no you will stay here we have many things we must uncover". As she lay holding herself she turned to him "Uncover?"

"Well, you do understand that you are in my home, and you have entered in without my permission, now haven't you. So, now at least when you leave it will be under my command, in fact every thing you do will be under my command unless you are told by none other than Me." He now had a very pleased smirk on his face now as he leaned by in the chair; his arms crossed his head tilted a bit, as he studied the details of her face. He had just now noticed that she was covered in dirt and soot. All she could think was panic, "what have I gotten myself into? Opera ghost? Erik? No, I can't trust him after the way he treated me". Too so the silence was broken when Erik said, "Stand up you will come with me, we will get you cleaned up and rested." Not wanting to anger him she started to get up, but to tired fell back. He noticed and quickly grabbed her arm, she uttered out a screaming "No" fearing he had gotten mad and was going to hurt her again. He abruptly stopped she was on her knees, his hand now held her wrist, she was crying "please don't hurt me".

"I do not plan on hurting you". He placed his free hand along her waist and lifted her to her feet. "Come, I will help you its quite a long walk."


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

She reached for the large pink towel and wrapped her self tightly in it she looked back to the sink and saw a brush and comb a smile over came her. It felt so good to know how it felt to be clean again, she wringed out her hair and combed it. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it expecting to see Erik, but did not stepping out she looked over to the bed, seeing the clothes and letter she quickly sat down and read it thinking "what kind of dream is this, I think it would be a good idea if I didn't anger him anymore its obvious he doesn't have the temper for it." The words kept playing in her head "consequences are dyer". Not even looking to admire the beauty of the dresses she set them on the nightstand and put on the nightgown and went to bed, hearing the faint sound of a melody being played on the organ.

After tossing and turning, for what seemed an eternity, knowing she couldn't take it any longer. She got up thinking it must be quite early maybe 3 or 4 in the morning. Looking around the room, her fire was finally turning to a dim. Looking to one of the dressers she reached out to open it, "locked" she muttered turning to the other end of the room to see a door she hadn't noticed earlier that night "let me guess . . .locked, what is he hiding, why so secretive, well maybe I'll find something in a different room" she whispered under her breath. She quickly went to see her choice of clothing "these are quite beautiful" glancing at her filth-covered dress sitting in the bathroom "very beautiful". After putting on the light pink dress she gazed at herself in the mirror, admiring how the dress clung to and fitted to her every curve she quickly fixed her hair wondering who she was preparing to dazzle, giggling at her self.

As soon as she opened the door she nearly went into shock it was freezing, forcing her self to walk out of the room she quietly tip toed through the hall leading her self to a grand room with huge pipes covering up a whole wall as she shifted her eyes lower to the keys, she saw scattered papers of notes and music all over the keyboard and bench, on the side of the couch and even on the floor. Hastening her pace she picked up the music looking it up and down, she didn't know very much about music but she did know that she had never seen such an assortment of notes like this.

"Well, it seems you are up quite early, and snooping around by the looks of it now aren't you". Said Erik

"Snooping? Of all words why would you say snooping?" she replied, quickly turning her head to look over her shoulder nervously.

"Is that not what you are doing, or isn't it don't make a fool of your self while lying caught in the act" now approaching her slowly.

"Fool, please don't refer to me as a fool caught snooping, I was merely looking, and you don't know me especially not well enough to call me a fool . . . Erik"

Stopping at the mention of his name, he slowly sat down in the chair which was conveniently at his side, "you must be right mademoiselle, I clearly have no idea what I'm talking about." Replied in a mocking tone.

Now not able to look up at him, which unfortunately happened a lot when she had conversations with Erik. Shot a fierce glare and then withdrew her view to the pale carpet, which she stood on. After a few moments of silence he silently uttered "my apologies" he sighed, "do you remember anything, before you came to the opera popular, anything at all?"

She managed to choke out a "no". Making a motion with his hands, he submitted another question, " you don't even know your own name, this does present a problem doesn't it".

Now sitting down on the piano bench thinking to herself " he obviously didn't furnish this room for comfort" shifting all around for a comfortable spot to satisfy her, as she simply replied " remembering the past is difficult, in so many words it is a blur . . . do you know how terrible it is to forget."

"Its all I ever think about" he confided with a tone of sorrow. It now felt as if time itself had stopped and there was only silence to fill its place.

"Oh, Christine where have gone" he gritted his teeth at the thought, and

Started to softly shake.

"I don't know what to say, I'm no one and have no name" she spoke breaking the silence.

"Emily" he whispered. "What did you say? "I said Emily I will call you Emily until you can remember again" he stated. She sat thinking for a moment and finally spoke "why Emily? Of all names"

"I don't know. Why does it displease you?" He asked as if it didn't matter weather she liked it or not, and knowing her reply really didn't matter, "Oh no its fine . . ." now feeling as if she could shoot herself for being so shy, she blushed and resumed her staring of the carpet.

"Oh yes, I prepared you with quite a nice room, up stairs I'm sure you will find it accommodating "

"What is wrong with the room I'm staying in right now I quite like it" the words slipped out, she felt like slapping her hand to her face

"Because" he now looked very annoyed "it was not meant for you" there was a grinding it the back of his throat as he stood back up.

Seeing his motion she took the same initiative and stood up, they looked as if they where trying to prove who was in charge. "And who was that room meant for exactly, why all the secrets, why do you treat me like you own me And Why do you where that mask! Are you so afraid of someone reviling your identity, someone who doesn't even know her own!" she shrieked. Her hair laid loose, golden strands escaped in front of her eyes.

"You thankless little ingrate, you have no idea Why I wear this mask! If only you knew what lay beneath it you'd be begging me to keep it on, how dare you! This is my home and I will not be treated so disrespectfully," he bellowed, now approaching her.

Again she followed his lead as she approached him, she was full of anger at the

Un-answered questions when she really knew the room had nothing to do with their argument in fact she really didn't care about the room at all. She just let her anger take its toll, as she knew he would do the same.

"Begging! Let me see who's face belongs behind that mask!" she quickly met with him face to face, rapidly reached for his mask.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

As her left arm stretched forth she pressed the tips of her finger to his mask feeling for its edge, his arm grasped hold of her wrist and let her hand glide swiftly down his mask and to his neck as he pressed her hand on his shoulder, his hand encompassed hers now, drawing her closely pressed to him.

His golden eyes pierced out at her, she flew up her other arm as to escape his grasp or anything to escape. He quickly caught her hand, and turned their bodies around as he pushed her into the wall. "What Are You Thinking!!" he bellowed nearly out of breath. "Show Me What You're Hiding!!". After that being said he threw her to the ground as if repulsed by what she had said.

Now circling her like a hawk. " You little Brat ...how dare you , how dare you, do you understand anything. You will never see my face, and that was your first and last attempt do you understand?!".

Seeing that only sobs escaped her mouth as she lay on the floor. He paced out of the room with Hidden shame.

"I have to get out of here, ohh I don't have anywhere to go, yes that's right". As she sobbed she pressed herself up and gaining her composure. She silently crept to the front door, well she was hoping that was the one. She had to admit the house was very spacious and large, and Very Easy to get lost in. as I opened the door I found there was more darkness and to my surprise it was even colder then the house. I wanted to sink next to the wall and cry even more knowing I couldn't leave. Had no light and as beautiful as the dress was I would freeze to death.

When I turned around I was met with a white shirt and a black tuxedo, I didn't even need to look up to his face to know who it was but I did want to see the expression on his face. Almost sure it would be enraged anger. But since the hall was so dark I could hardly see him let alone the expression on his face.

Slowly stepping back farther and farther, not even noticing that I was already out side of the house. Erik held out his Gloved hand out to me without a single word.

I stared at it in the dark silently debating on weather to take his hand or not. "As if I really have a choice, he could do what ever he wants to me and no one would even know, I don't even know If I have anyone that would even care. Well I'm only prolonging the inevitable". He started to step closer to me, the moved like a cat slinking around knowing something everyone else did not, movement was like words, words that I could only hope to understand.

I wanted to turn and run, I told myself to refuse him don't take his hand. I stepped forward cautiously. He looked frozen. He didn't move at as I started toward him all he did was stare at me, His eyes glowing golden, and they where beautiful like the light in the darkness.

Lost in his eyes I stepped forward again one step at a time as I drew closer my steps got shorter and shorter. He still held his hand out to me invitingly as the other rest at his side. Now close enough to hold his hand I reached mine out lake way still wavering on what to do. Unfortunately he made my decision for me and like a flash grabbed my hand in his gently turning around leading me back into the house but his eyes never left me and mine were lost with wonder in his. Slowly Back through the dark hall, slowly back to the dimly lit room.

Finally to a wooden red cherry chair across from the organ and in front of the grand piano as I sat down, he still held my hand and looked into my eyes. Then I realized I knew him and he knew me the real us an understanding of. Confusion , hurt, anger, love, loneliness, sadness. An emotion of Our world and no one else's.

He let go of my hand, and walked to the piano. He sat down at the bench and began to play a melancholy song and joined into it singing with more emotion than I had ever heard. Tears started to softly trickle down my checks. I wanted to look away before he could see. When I noticed that tears were rolling down his cheeks too. I stood up and walked to the piano bench sitting down next to Erik. My face close to his I stared at him pleadingly I didn't know why a plead was all that came to me what for I had no idea. He looked back at me and still sang. Singing for me.

When the melody came to an end we sat and stared. I slightly opened my mouth to say something. Nothing came out, Erik gently lifted his finger to his lips and a faint "shhh…" came out. He reached for my hand, which rest in my lap. We stood from the bench; he pulled me close to him we were merely and inch apart if that. He slid my hand onto his shoulder. And took the other in his hand, I don't know why, or if I ever will know, but it just felt Right. We slowly started to dance in each other's arms. And our first "comfortable" silence came excluding his peaceful humming.

We danced forever, although it only seemed like a few minutes. When we stopped he wrapped his other hand around my waist and clasped his hands together…holding me. And my arms rest on his. We gazed at each other happy by each brace. When finally I rested my cheek to his chest I could feel and hear his heart beating, him breathing. Even more time had past, it could have been night for all I knew.

But it was have been, when we finally let each other go, he carefully lifted me in his arms and took me up the scarlet, carpeted stairs. He took me through the hall and stood at a door. He let his face graze through my golden locks till he found his cheek next to mine warmth penetrated through our skin. We were cheek to cheek until I felt his lips. He placed me in front of the door. Slightly tipped his head and turned to walk away. I watched him walk down the dark hall till I could no longer see him. Then turning my attention towards the door. When I walked in it was dimly lit by a dying fire. Which

Obviously was lit earlier I scanned the room when a glint of silver caught my eye I crept over it, to find its purpose. Realizing that it was a vent. Which happened to be right over the room I had just left from. Right next to the front door, when it hit me that Erik was in this room earlier preparing it for me explaining the dying fire, when we could clearly hear and see me get up and make way for an escape. It was no wonder that the fire was dying. For we danced the day and night away I knew it was late and did not want to play detective any more, I didn't care. I opened the wardrobe to find a nightgown to change into. And quickly dug my way into the comfortable bed. I lay in thoughts; of my first day with Erik it had been amazing I have never felt so much emotion for someone in my whole lifetime. And now all the emotion of one lifetime had been compressed into one day a felt like I …Like I love him but how could that be I barely have known him for three days at the most. And what about the way he treated me earlier, I never want to face that again and I don't want to be alone again. I drifted asleep in wonder of what would happen tomorrow and what had happened to day.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Excited, anxious and sleepily I woke, after lulling in bed for a few minutes and being lazy. I looked to the wall next to the bathroom door realizing it was already thirty past eleven. I quickly threw the covers off myself and headed towards the wardrobe, threw open the doors only to find it filled with the most elegant gowns they looked as if they where made for royalty. Since they were all so exquisite I really didn't care which one I wore. so I grabbed a blue gown that caught the corner of my eye.

When I pulled it out I could see the blue glisten in the dimly lit room as every other room was lit the gown had a silver waist. I thrust it on in quite a hurry, I was so surprised that Erik had not come to me earlier. Too wake me, or tell me that I had slept in far past the proper time I should have, even if I were under the regular expectations of ones health.

Still doing up my corset I walked to the bathroom and found some rouge to dash on my checks and other substances women use to conceal their secrets. Now even though I new I had messily put myself together I looked good enough to go to a ball or even a masquerade.

After scolding and smiling at myself for being so conceded I majestically walked out of my room. My dress laid in a trail behind me. I walked through the dark hall, the always-dark hall I told myself with a bored expression. As made my way still down to the main grand room, which you could see from the vent in my room. When I walked in I found a candle next to the piano with a letter which read,

"My dearest Emily

I have left but for a short while, there is no need to worry. I must take care of certain matters that shant concern you. It would be best if you would return to your room till I am able to return. It is difficult to say how long I will be gone for, Therefore the guest room, Kitchen and dinning room will be left for your use should you, I'm sure get hungered. I'm only taking your best interests at heart please do not venture out, the caverns are extremely large and It is most easy for one to get lost,

Yours, Erik."

"Matters that shant concern me?!" "My Erik." I smiled at the thought of him being…mine. I turned to venture into the kitchen, Erik was right and at the mention of food my stomach began to ach and I felt faint. When I saw a figure of a man staring at me. Just in the darkness in front of the doorway.

I tilted my head ever so slightly and uttered out in a confused tone "Erik?" I took a step closer to see if my observations were correct, when a hand stretched out in a sign to stop me from stepping closer.

Ignoring the signal so violently given to me I took another step closer "Erik, is it you?".

A clear low voice came from the figure

"No I'm not Erik, who brought you down here?".

"Erik…."

I answered in confusion "who are you and how did you get down here?." The man stepped back farther into the shadows to hide his identity. "That's not your concern, right now".

Why is every thing "not my concern" now, don't I have a say in anything at all. I growled to myself.

"Miss it would be best if you left this place now before, before he comes back." He sighed.

"Why? Who are you, and how did you get down here?" Giving me no answer he signaled me to come with him. And turned away from me walking down the hall.

I tread one pace behind him, he was almost as tall as Erik, but he was very thin. We walked down the hall and to a door where the man stopped, his hands where cupped around the golden doorknob that lie just in front of us. He turned to me "where is the key!" he asked in an anxious tone I could see fear building up as the seconds pasted. Now standing so close to him I could see his face more clearly, he was a dark skinned man with matching dark brown eyes all his features were very bland and all I could do was stare at him and shrug my shoulders slightly.

"Well we must leave, everyone is looking for you. And you must come with me." I said in a frustrated tone. "I don't know you how can I trust you, why can't you leave the way you came in?". My mind was rushing I didn't know what to do, Erik was such a mystery to me, I really wasn't sure if I was afraid of him, in love with him or if it was shear infatuation with him, he amazed me. How could I trust this stranger this that some how got into this underground lair Erik called "Our" home. I tried to reason with myself that no one could possibly get down here without Erik's knowledge it was impossible, and knowing that fact this man had to be some kind of aquatints yet why did he fear that Erik would be returning.

"Mademoiselle" he said in a stern voice "is there any means of leaving here besides the door?". Stern had changed to a plead.

"Who is looking for me, what do you know"

"I haven't the time to explain right now" he quickly grabbed my wrist, his hand cupped around it like an iron shank taking me with him wildly surveying the mansion for an escape. Only to end up at the living room again. Standing in the hall in front of the door.

"You child, you don't know Erik like I do, he wont let you leave. You are all he has, you are his companion, I pray that this will not end as it did with Christine this would surly kill Erik".

"Ouch!!! Let go of me" I insisted with a wail then clinging to the door way "Who is Christine…what happened"

The man practically threw my wrist back to me, when he heard the sound of the doorknob swaying. Erik was home.

"Quick! You don't know anything of Christine!! You must not mention her it is vital for Both of our safety, do you understand!! I have told you nothing do you hear me, nothing!!".

I could only stare in disbelief at what I was hearing , my hand wrapped around my wrist holding it gently, he held it so tightly that it was red and throbbing violently. As we stood staring at each other, we were both breathing heavy especially the man partly of fear, anxiety and frustration that I did not aid him in trying to find an escape.

With that our attention turned the door, watching it with intensity listening as each lock clicked open, anticipating the full turn of the knob. The door slowly opened to a full entrance.

Erik look at us in disbelief and beguile, first at me expressionless I could see him, feel him looking me up and down as if I had betrayed some how. Then his eyes swiftly shifted to the stranger who backed away from me till his back was pressed on the wall, I could only see him from the corner of my eyes because they were fully concentrating on Erik but from what I could see the man was trying to keep calm but physically failing, I could see breads of sweat forming.

Erik's expression added a new emotion, Rage! "What, are you doing here?" he growled coldly.

"Erik" he began calmly gesturing with his hands to slow down. "You know why I'm here and what has to be done"

"Nadir" Erik's rage was welling up "what did you tell her? I told you not to meddle with my business".

"Erik, you cant do this she knows nothing…yet. But she will, if you don't tell her things will get out of control and people Will come looking for her eventually"

"Looking in a place such as this! No ones going to come looking for her down here you Fool, not only are you a fool be a deceiver how dare you lie to me, I'm all knowing now I will repeat myself once more. What did you tell her?" as he said this he quietly closed the door never taking his eyes off Nadir, stepping closer cross stepped like a fox. Taking care with every movement as not to scare of its unsuspecting prey.

"Erik" Nadir repeated I'm sure it would be more appropriate if this discussion were more

Private", gesturing at me.

Erik's attention turned to me, still breathing wildly with gritted teeth. He slowly walked closer to me.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

"Ohh come, come Nadir I am sure we are not talking about any thing you have not already told her." Placing one hand on his hip and the other gestured to me.

"Tell me Emily, what exactly did he tell you?" When I didn't answer it looked as if he were to lash out at me. But he didn't he looked at me calmly saying "Emily I think you should escort yourself to your room while I talk to Nadir…". I looked at him with utter disbelief and disgust, shooting daggers at him with my eyes, I knew they were to talk about me, Me. Yet I was not to have a say in this conversation it was ridiculous. His eyes narrowed at me, I slowly started to walk down the hall as they walked into the main room, as I glanced back I could see Erik's eyes meet mine, he was making sure that I went up stairs to my room I shot back one more glare and scrambled quickly up the stairs.

"Erik you know this cannot go on, don't you?" Nadir said as he took a seat. "Wait! Just wait." As Nadir silenced himself he looked at Erik, who for some reason was looking at the ceiling. When all of a sudden came a large Slam came from up stairs.

"Fairly predictable" Erik said in a satisfied tone, "why not, Emily doesn't remember her past and if she does not remember, then there is nothing to miss. How did you get in here exactly?".

"the same way that I "broke" in last time Erik" he said in an exasperated tone

"don't you understand what you are taking away from her? Your taking a life." He said in a pleading tone.

"Ohh my dear Daroga, its not like I haven't taken my share of life's before" he said in a half serious half sarcastic tone, as he let out a smirk. Soon leaving the conversation in silence.

"How dare he do this!" I growled. Walking around the room madly contemplating my revenge. When I suddenly heard the two of them conversing to each other.

"What in heavens name is that" and then it hit me… the vent. I crept to it as quietly as I could realize that if I could hear them then they could surly hear me as well. I placed myself at the floor next to it, leaning over trying madly to keep my hair out of my eyes straining both eyes and ears to ease in on their conversation. As they continued

"Erik she has a family…a suitor how can you deny her of this? You cannot, if you don't tell her Erik than I must, this is not right!"

"Right what would you know of being right, don't speak to me like that, nadir you know, I know you far better then to fall for that sympathy which was never bestowed on me" he hissed. "I have watched over Emily for a year now bicker and argue with her family"

"Emily" I accused "you know perfectly well, that is not her name, a cunning trick to suppress her memory I suppose"

"Nadir, you have never seen the way she acted around her family she was trapped, alone and never to be her true self, the arguing with her parents made me disgusted and that suitor, well as for him what a lowly creature if ever a tyrant and a snake the devil"

All I could think about was what kind of life had I been condemned too? I felt as if I wanted to rip out my heart before I could surrender to its breaking.

To my utter despair I remembered, I remembered so much and so little. I do remember the happy moments and the viscous fights…but I felt still as if I had no idea how my life had been lived for so long. I lied down on the floor up against the wall, I started to shake, and I had no want to hear anymore. Holding myself as I sobbed.

Nadir paused for a moment and bent his head low in thought. "I think-I think you need to leave now Nadir" Erik stared at him, showing that he had made his mind up. He quickly looked up at Erik "You know I can't do that Erik**-**"Like lightning Erik shot up, "Go-you have caused enough damage for one night." As he finished his sentence his voice went to a more controlled tone. "Come back in three days" he sighed.

"How will I know you will be here?" asked Nadir desperately. "Don't make a fool of yourself Nadir, where else would I be? Ohh, and next time you really should try using the door" he sneered. Not even looking to see him leave Erik got up and headed for the second floor.

My tears stained my face and still kept coming but my sobs turned quiet now my chest throbbed inside. A cold sweat came over me, when I realized that I no longer heard the two faint voices down stairs. But, a gentle tap of what I was quite sure was foot steps coming through the hall until it stopped, undoubtedly in front of my door. I waited for some thing to happen, a minute pasted until one soft knock came and the door crept ajar and Erik whispered my name. When I did not answer the door fully opened and he was standing in the doorway observing my quarters until his sight caught hold of me where I lay on the floor. Immediately he was kneeling by my side sweeping my hair out of my eyes. I tried to push his hand away But, unwavering he pulled me towards him cradling me in his arms as I lay on the floor. "Why couldn't I just forget?" I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He did not answer me but tried to dry my tear's that was useless because now there were more than ever. He looked at me with understanding and but no sorrow. How could I expect sorrow from him when I knew he had been through more pain than ten life times. I remembered so much more but I still felt empty I had never felt more lost, and could not tell if I was crying tears of joy or of sadness. I buried my face in his chest I didn't want him to see me like that. His hands were still running through my hair. "Emily…" he whispered "Emily…look at me". His voice was so wonderful to hear I wanted so badly to look at him but I just couldn't. "no-" I whispered "my name isn't Emily". "I'm sorry, I…" his voice trailed off, he sounded almost afraid of me. His hand ran over my forehead and paused. Before I knew what was happening he lifted me up in his arms as if I weight no more than a feather. He carried me across the room and gently laid me in my bed. Heading toward the door he paused and turned back to look at me I stared back at him I wanted him to stay with me but I would never show him that. Oddly enough it was as if I didn't have to because he started to walk back over to me placing the chair from the corner at my bedside and quietly sat down. Taking my hand in his "does it hurt" he asked. "what" I whispered trying to deceive him, I was sure if he had found out

What nadir was trying to do while he was gone that both of us would be in trouble. Glancing down once more at my red and turning purple wrist, then looking back at me with a little annoyance. "yes" I whimpered knowing he already knew. With out so much of a word he was gone and coming back already with a tray of items. "This salve will help, I will wrap it up-you really should forgive Nadir, some times he doesn't know his own strength and I know he was in quite a fright". I stared at him dumbfounded and quickly turned my face away "I don't know what you mean" I insisted. "Emily you should all ready know by now that I know every thing that goes on down here contrary to what you might think, and you should also know that it is not always wise to Ease Drop".

I turned to look at him with a distant retort under my breath "neither is kidnapping".


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

His eyes flashed almost a crimson-gold and he quickly returned his attention to my wrist. His touch was not so gentle now, it was cold and rough, he worked at a steady pace wrapping my wrist with the white cloth. I could tell that the gently, delicate precautions he took in not hurting my wrist were gone, it looked as if he wanted to hurt me a little. I turned away from him to grit my teeth I didn't want him to think that he was getting the better of me.

"Well your wrist will be alright But, you do have a fever and you look a little pale. It doesn't look serious but you should stay in bed for now and get some rest or you really could get ill."

I said nothing and felt him drop my hand to the side of the bed. I set it in my lap and kept looking at the vent. When he didn't say anymore I was going to turn to look at him but, before I could turn over to see I heard the door gently close and him walking down the hall. All I could think was that I wanted to see my family, I wanted to see how I truly lived before I came here. As I lost myself in thought I drifted into a comfortable sleep and awoke to silence. I had to tell Erik how I really felt and that I needed to see my family. I didn't bother to change from my dress to a night gown last night, and I wasn't in the mood to primp so I walked down the hall thinking nothing of it, but I did decide that I would like to see what was behind the many doors of this hall I stopped in front of one that was conveniently next to me getting ready to open it when I heard footsteps. I was sure I hide time to take a peek before Erik would come up if he even was coming my fingers twisted around the knob only to find that it was unsurprisingly locked I turned to head down the stairs when I was met half way by Erik. He looked and acted as though he had been up all night.

He looked at me solemnly "…you know if you leave-" he stopped in mid-sentence, my hand came to signal for him to stop, I knew what I wanted but, I could never leave Erik.

"I-Erik I just want to see where I come from. But I cant leave you."

"leave…there is nothing here for you anyways" his voice was cold. "Erik" I protested. He looked as if he was going to strike me and I cringed my arms automatically flew to cover my body in defense, but he didn't strike I looked as if he were going to slap me and then he balled his hand in and out of a fist. As if in self debate of what to do. "What do you want from me! What, would you rather stay here this dark abyss--rot your life away with a monster in his own hell!". "Erik" I cried "please" I begged. "No" he shouted his arm was no longer in the air, but entwining in my hair when I tried to cover my face in my hands. "No" he repeated, pulling my hair to make me face him. My hands grasped for his arm trying to free myself. My resistance was useless I should have already realized how strong he was and how dangerous…"come!" he growled "mademoiselle would like visit her kin, how can I refuse her now!". We, still standing on the stairs began to make our way down them. Dragging my body down each step, my hands still clasped to his arm, to ease the pain. Once down into the front hall, he kneeled down beside me. Too look at my flush and tear stained face I cowered in fear and trembled. Letting go of my hair he caressed my check softly and slowly, looking at me without emotion. He grabbed my arm violently and pulled me up to him. Pressing my hair back his mouth close to my ear and growled "get your coat, we have a climb ahead of us". And with that he pushed me away from him.

I quickly led myself down to the coat hanger and put myself into the one, which was oddly already set out for me. My eyes flashed over to him in wonder-did he plan for it to happen like this, Then looking back to the stairs thinking if only I could get to my room I could lock him out until he had calmed down, turning slowly towards them I could feel his eyes on me.

I tried to run for them, my hand clasped on to the rail when I felt myself violently being jerked back. I had only climbed the first two steps and now I was falling down them. My hand surged with pain and my arm was being clung to in a lifeless grip. "Only a fool would attempt what you have tried my dear, you should know that there is a fault in your plan, you know I'm a monster don't you, of course you do." He stated then paused glaring at me "A lover of trap doors some would call me, you where going to lock yourself alone here …with me, I really wouldn't have to put up any effort to get to your room." His grip had tightened and it burnt, pulling me to him he said in a shaky voice, "now lets go".

He pulled me along and I stumbled along behind him in the dark. Only my sobs where heard and Erik's pace was fast, he held a lantern in his hand, but not in front of him but between us, I guess he could make his way thought the dark, and had brought the small light for me. Not a single minute passed that he did not turn to look at me. When we came to a second pair of stairs. "Three more cellars to go" he hissed.

We had been in the dark forever now and I had no idea what time it was, it must have been mid-day by now. After what must have been ten minutes at least his pace slowed a little not much, but a little. I was so ashamed, embarrassed, and afraid…I was still crying and sobbing at first I hoped that he would shed a little pity on me and after the first fleet of stairs I knew that, that wouldn't happen, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it anyways.

"Your not the first you know…your not the first woman to accompany me down to my lair" his voice was oddly still shaky and still had a distinct growl in it.

I really couldn't believe he was telling me this. "You mean Christine" I managed to whimper. He turned to me "How did you–Nadir, I see the dear Daroga has shed a little light on you hasn't he" then turning away jerking me up another flight of stairs "welcome to the second cellar, we are almost to what the human race calls civilization" he was really frightening me now.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me about her" I asked trying to ignore his last statement. "Are you really that interested" he sneered, and tightened his grip around my arm, something I thought was not possible, surly he was getting tired of clinging to me, I know I was.

"Well" I persisted impatiently anger was rising in my voice and I knew that he could sense it too. "She denied me the only thing I wanted… I gave her everything I could, and I was denied" isn't that how all the fairy tales go. The monster kidnaps the fair maiden, and it is up to prince charming to save her. I fell in love and my feelings were never returned is that what you wanted me to say!".

"No I would never ask you to say that I-I just am sorry that that's all you've known of life. Erik I don't understand I know you're genesis is great but your very wrong your missing every thing-your very, very wrong and misled I-".

"Misled! Ohh yes your expertise is much greater than mine, how could I be so foolish as to object to your opinion". "That's Not-" she tried to interrupt, but he cut her off. As this conversation went on by now they had reached level land. Now he lead her down a black corridor, "Of course its not!" he spat. "this corridor leads to an ally, its night and no one will see you leave here. Or suspect you are in mischief"


End file.
